Through Thick and Thin
by Kchan88
Summary: Just a short one shot of Will and Elizabeth, set after AWE in the thought that they return to Port Royal. Set to the words of Come What May from Moulin Rouge.


Through Thick and Thin

A POTC Will/Liz one- shot songfic

A/N: This is set seven years after AWE in the thought that Will and Elizabeth return to Port Royal. It is set to the words of lyrics of "Come What May" from Moulin Rouge, sung by Nicole Kidman and Ewan McGregor. I do not own anything related to POTC or Moulin Rouge, as much as I wish I did. This is just WE fluff, but I love to write it!!!

The Port Royal beach was beautiful at midnight. The sun was setting behind the palm trees, streaking the sky with pink and purple and glinting off the aqua colored water. Will Turner gave a contented sigh and wrapped his arm around his wife Elizabeth's waist. She turned her head to look at him, her dark blonde hair loose and flowing over her shoulders, her light brown eyes harboring only love. He looked back at her, his love for her almost knocking him off his feet.

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_I want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Every day I'm loving you more and more_

Elizabeth leaned her head onto Will's strong shoulder, staring out at the sea, which she both loved and despised. Sitting here by the sea made her feel calm and free, but the thoughts of the struggles that she and her beloved had faced upon its waves made her cringe; thoughts of skeletal pirates, Davy Jones, the Kraken, and other things swam through her mind. But they had made it through, and they always would. They had defied every rule and situation to be together and Elizabeth offered a prayer to God to thank Him everyday for it. She heard a peal of laughter and watched with a bright smile as her six year old daughter Rose ran past, chasing her four year old son Robert with a handful of sand. She heard Will chuckle beside her and hugged him closer. She loved him so much that she could hardly put it into words.

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time_

Will adored watching his children. Rose was the picture of her mother with the long flowing blonde hair blowing about freely in the wind and her brown eyes alight with mischief. Robert looked just like him, with the same dark curly hair and the brown, almost black eyes. He had never imagined that he would ever be as happy as he was now. He had the love of his life always by his side, he had his two beautiful children, and he had his blacksmith shop. He had also recently been asked to start giving sword lessons so some of the new naval recruits. There had been times when Will had feared that he and Elizabeth might never reach this fairytale that they now seemed to live in, but now he couldn't believe he had ever worried. There had been so many obstacles to overcome, but as they say, the course of true love never did run smooth.

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

"Will?" asked Elizabeth. "Can you believe it's been seven years since we've been married?"

"It certainly seems like just yesterday. Sometimes I wonder if there trouble waiting around the corner," he mused with a grin. "It seems like we've had it too easy these past few years."

"I think we've paid our dues," commented Elizabeth with a smile. "What with Beckett, and Jones, and sailing off the edge of the map and all that nonsense."

"Speaking of all that," said Will with a laugh. "I daresay it's about time for Jack to come visit. He normally comes around this time of year."

"He can come all he wants," said Elizabeth. "But if he causes trouble I'll clock him in the head," said Elizabeth as she mimed throwing something at the pirate captain.

"I'm sure he's used to that sort of thing," said Will in a matter of fact tone. "He always gets something thrown at him everything he comes, whether it is thrown by you, Rose, Robert, or on occasion, me."

"Will?" questioned Elizabeth after she had calmed her laughter. "Do you think this is what heaven is like?"

Will raised his eyebrows at his wife before capturing her lips in a breathtaking kiss. "I think so," he said as they broke apart. "Sometimes I wonder if God likes to give us a taste of heaven once in a while. Lucky for me, he's given me you."

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

Rose and Robert begged their parents to join in their chasing game, and eventually Will and Elizabeth gave in. The happy family chased each other every which where around the beach, not caring if anyone saw them, or what they thought. Elizabeth was sharply reminded of when she and Will had played these games when they had been around twelve or so, and had just arrived in Port Royal, not knowing that later in their lives that they would have to overcome so much just to be together. It may have just been a crush back in those days of childhood, but as the years had gone on their childhood affection had developed into the deepest love, a love that was meant for the storybooks.

_And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather_

_And stars may collide_

_But I love you until the end of time_

After the children had exhausted themselves Will and Elizabeth carried them back home, and put them to bed, kissing their foreheads tenderly and wishing them sweet dreams. Their adorable children were everyday reminders of their love, which had only been increased after the children were born. After the children were safely tucked in bed, the young couple climbed into their own bed. Elizabeth moved over close to Will, who wrapped his arm around her.

"We've done it Will," she said softly, in a voice full of emotion. "We have everything we've ever dreamed of."

"We do," said Will as he kissed her nose. "Despite all the odds."

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Oh, come what may, come what may_

_I will love you, I will love you_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

"I love you Elizabeth," said Will, his eyes falling closed sleepily. "I'll love you forever."

"I love you too William Turner," she said as she, too closed her eyes. "My sweet, brave, handsome, pirate."

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_


End file.
